<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[兰爱]CherryBomber by elvanyi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311131">[兰爱]CherryBomber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanyi/pseuds/elvanyi'>elvanyi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Underage Sex, 体内射精, 未成年性行为, 粗口</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanyi/pseuds/elvanyi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>是驰河兰加×爱抱梦！</b>极度OOC、私设、pwp，走肾不走心。兰加三不绿茶攻，但在床上很凶凶，雷到深处变成萌，崆峒山上甜蜜风（×）。三不指不主动、不拒绝、不负责，两边都不是处，请注意避雷w~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, 兰爱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[兰爱]CherryBomber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CherryBomber是烟叶品种。另古巴人在制作顶级雪茄时会使用蜂蜡和蜂蜜作为天然的烟叶粘合剂，文中延用了这个设定，但爱抱梦抽的应该是七星哈哈~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>将车停在古朴庄重的木质大门口，驰河兰加疑惑地看了看墙上挂着的锃亮名牌：“是‘神道’，我应该没弄错名字吧……”</p><p>他从口袋里掏出记有地址和收货人姓名的纸条照着昏黄的廊灯仔细核对了一番，确认自己并没有跑错地方。</p><p>按响门铃之后沉重的大门倒是立刻就自动开启了。</p><p>少年望着门内仿佛大河剧中望族家宅一般树木影绰、不知通往哪儿的窄路嘀咕了一句：“真够夸张的。”无可奈何锁了电动自行车，他抱着客人订购的物品走了进去。</p><p>兰加认出了眼前这位为自己开门的人，虽然只是之前隔着车窗玻璃惊鸿一瞥、但兰加十分确定他就是那个从巡警临检现场先一步把爱抱梦接走的男人。</p><p>“晚上好，是您约了今天午夜送订制品过来的吗？”少年递过装着滑板的盒子跟签收板，指了指用淡墨印刷着“请在此处盖章”的空白页面。</p><p>菊池忠不动声色地接过装货的盒子，随手放在了边桌上：“我能代替神道老师签收吗？”</p><p>兰加点点头。</p><p>年轻人迅速签完字，递回时却仍然捏着板子的另一头不肯松开：“老师在等你。”</p><p>兰加狐疑地看着对方毫无表情的面孔——他不认识这位姓神道的客人，不过对方语气强硬、甚至没有问过自己的意愿，于是少年小心翼翼地探问：“难道神道先生是……爱抱梦？”</p><p>捏着板子的手松开了，菊池忠侧开身子让出一条路，向他比了一个“请”的手势。</p><p>宅邸是基于旧时的和式建筑改造的，尚且保留着曾经飞檐层楹的精巧结构，兰加跟在寡言的男人后头七弯八绕，终于在一方宽阔的庭院前停下脚步。</p><p>月色越过走廊打在两人身上，年轻人贴着纸门正襟危坐、像兰加看过的黑白电影里的武士参见家主一样将两只握紧的拳头搁在跪坐的大腿中央，压低声音说：“老师，驰河先生到了。”</p><p>少年没听到门那头有什么动静，显然另一个人的耳朵要比自己敏锐多了：“是的，打扰了。”他答道，尔后毕恭毕敬推开纸门，“进去直走。”这一句则是对兰加说的。</p><p>室内黑漆漆的，只剩前方现出一条光带。穿过窄小的隔间、脚下铺着的草席垫过渡成了硬冷的大理石，走到近处兰加才发现原来光亮是从门缝里透出的幽暗灯光。</p><p>他伸手敲了敲、房门应声洞开，假如不是看到门后整面墙壁上挂满了显示着各式各样自己照片的荧幕，少年压根不会贸然闯入的。</p><p>“不要回头，Snow。”</p><p>兰加惊诧于屏幕里的东西，没察觉到他是怎么幽灵般闪现在身后的。他的嗓音跟比赛时有些不一样，赛时的爱抱梦异常亢奋激悦、而现在的他却低沉柔和。</p><p>“果然是你——”他贴得很近，带着一点温热水汽的鼻息绕着脖子飘散过来，兰加发现他正垂头嗅着自己的颈根，不由泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。 </p><p>猛然转身的瞬间，屏幕的荧光映出一双阴纨的眼睛，接着兰加的双眼便被遮住了。</p><p>“说了不要回头。”</p><p>指间残留着浅淡的烟草气味，不知道他抽的是什么烟，并不十分辛辣、倒是有点蜂蜜的味道。</p><p>突如其来的触碰让兰加对他存有些许恐惧和激动的肌肉记忆复苏——在弯道时他的手掌搁在自己的后腰、他的大腿紧靠着自己的腿侧，还有带着鼻音的耳语。</p><p>少年的心跳徒然快得发痛，任由记忆把渐渐发热的新鲜血液泵进四肢的末端。</p><p>捂着眼睛的手缓缓下滑，露出一张陌生大人的面孔。隐藏在斗牛士面具后的容貌为何兰加自然不知，但对于男人牢牢盯着自己、暗藏着两把尖锐钩子的目光，兰加可是熟悉得很啊。</p><p>手指沿着下颌的轮廓滑到脖侧，男人的小指尖探入衣领、轻巧地搭在兰加微微发汗的皮肤上，面前的小家伙神色镇定、只有在皮肤下疯狂鼓张着的动脉告诉了他少年该有多么兴奋。</p><p>爱抱梦笑了，低下头凑近他，掌心里的颈项瑟缩着后退了一些，可立刻又重新回归原位。</p><p>他的嘴唇覆上来时兰加的耳膜充斥着闷钝的敲击声，勾住舔舐唇缝的舌尖、他环着男人的腰际，摸到滑溜溜的丝质浴袍下是结实瘦削、不着寸缕的身体。</p><p>这间屋子怎么看也不像是卧室——兰加被他按倒在沙发上时想道，不过沙发看起来就很华丽很贵、而且比自己的床还要宽一点。</p><p>丝袍的衣襟被扯松了，他屈起腿、膝盖压得兰加两腿之间的沙发陷下去一块。爱抱梦从不吝于在保养身材方面下功夫，所以少年略带艳羡的热切目光令他颇为自得。</p><p>健壮的胸肌和排列整齐的腹肌线条收拢在绑着腰带的丝缎下，柔软的布料水一样在身体表面流淌，兰加看见年长者腿间稍微拱起的暧昧弧度，他坐了起来，两只手隔着丝袍贴在男人引以为傲的胸肌上。</p><p>少年的触碰一开始是试探而克制的，是大人的放任与纵容让轻柔的抚摸逐渐演化成一场蕴含情色意味的抓揉游戏。</p><p>充血的乳头硬得像小石子膈着兰加的手心，拉开前襟、他捧住胸部下沿推出塞满五指的乳肉，绷起时方正有力的胸肌在他手里变得柔软可塑。</p><p>“你好像很喜欢我捏你的tits，”他抬起头望着爱抱梦浮起一丝红云的面孔，“tits，用日语应该怎么说？”</p><p>少年问得认真，浅色的眼珠真诚不见嘲谑，宛若下课后向老师请教一道数学题那样稀松平常。</p><p>正是这种年少者似是而非的单纯令男人有些难堪地别过脸。</p><p>“告诉我。”见他迟迟不肯回答，兰加收紧手指坚持着追问。捏软了的饱胀的肉溢出指缝，乳晕被变形的胸肌撑大了一圈，咋看之下好像真是乳房一般。</p><p>“……”爱抱梦没想过自己被这小子把玩于鼓掌间的羞耻感还能搅弄情趣似地让身体泛起阵阵近乎快意的颤栗，没被碰过的阴茎挺得笔直，撑起丝袍、在衣物顶端洇出一小滩暗色的水渍，“……奶子。”</p><p>“哦。那么现在我要吃你的——”兰加点了点头，在心里消化着新学到的词。然后他学以致用地伏在男人胸口、叼着从粗鲁揉捏的指间挤出的乳珠，含糊不清地重复了这个邪恶的字眼，“奶子。”</p><p>男人哼了声，腰腿飞快软了下去，扶着沙发靠背才勉强稳住了身体。少年舔咬嘬吸，甚至有种恨不得吸出奶水来的执拗。爱抱梦地绞紧双腿，指尖难耐地插进他的发丝中。</p><p>屋子里开着空调温度宜人，兰加仰起头，脸蛋儿却因为高涨的情绪、或许还因为一点点害羞而红扑扑的。一对乳尖被他舔得又红又肿、泛着水光，少年的嘴角也是湿漉漉的，爬到男人的两腿之中亲昵地咬住他的嘴唇跟他接吻。</p><p>“Snow，以前在国外交过女朋友吗……或者男朋友？”爱抱梦的手指按在他的小腹上，微微推拒他蹭过来的又硬又烫的鼠蹊。</p><p>“嗯，”兰加照实回答，“交过。”</p><p>“我想也是，”男人收回手，转而扯开丝袍的系带。他的下体很干净、剃除得不剩一根毛发，性器翘在隐约浮着青筋的小腹上轻轻颤动。折起一条腿时兰加发现他早在自己到来之前就做好了准备，扩张后穴的润滑剂流了一些出来、弄得腿根闪着油亮的光泽，“如果你没有经验我还得教你许多事情，毕竟我可不想被你弄伤。”</p><p>脱下衣服之后的兰加显现出了高加索民族的血统特征，皮肤兼具欧罗巴的白皙与亚洲的细腻、在昏暗的房间里聚集着光亮；他比同龄的亚裔少年发育得更早、也更快一些，此时正跪坐在年长者的腿间，用拇指压着自己形状精致、大小却狰狞的阳具对准柔软湿润的入口戳弄着。</p><p>兰加的太阳穴由于如擂战鼓的悸动暗自发涨，他当然不会将爱抱梦和娇小纤细的女孩子相提并论，但这个男人与自己认识的绝大多数男性同样有着本质的区别。</p><p>略显深色的肉穴口被顶得凹了进去，少年掰开一边的褶皱将自己推进紧窒的甬道，看见随着龟头的推入而涌出几股乳白的粘腻液体，他顿了顿、猜想那应该是用作润滑的东西。</p><p>男孩儿的胸中涌出一阵难解的酸意，却始终抑制不住对于身下的男人在自己涉足这间代表着欲望的处所前已经被其他人狠狠享用过，并且凶猛地释放在藏于惑人胴体、满腔成熟软烂的膣肉之中的淫艳幻想。</p><p>究竟是什么样的经历才能令这具肉体像熟透且摇摇欲坠的果实一般诱人采撷？</p><p>屁股裹着肉棒的顶端、爱抱梦的胸膛起伏不定，当他疑惑着兰加为什么不再动作时，沉默的少年忽然发难、抓着他的腰杆狠戾地从艰涩的角度捅到了底。</p><p>疑问卡在喉咙口化成一声猝不及防的低哑尖叫，少年面沉如水地瞥了他一眼，抽出沾满汁液的阳具、毫不留情地再一次刺入。他顶得那么重，每一下都深入到胯骨重重撞上了男人大腿的程度。</p><p>淫液打湿了兰加的耻毛，灼热粗壮的肉刃填满了爱抱梦难以满足的欲壑深渊，兴奋许久的身体受不住这样蛮横的抽送，很快就被逼上了顶峰。</p><p>他射得又急又凶，粘稠的精液在腹肌线中留下纵横交错的湿亮印痕，阴茎依旧笔挺地支着、随着兰加的抽插上下点动。精孔张张合合，泌出几滴因为不够酣畅的高潮而残存在精道里的白浊。</p><p>浊液挂在晃动的龟头上，聚集着拉出一根细长的丝、眼看着就要往下滴落。</p><p>少年很喜欢这幅放荡的画面，伸手拂过男人的性器，指尖蹭到一抹湿迹。他并没有在丝袍上擦干净手，反而把指尖举到唇边、伸进齿间轻轻地吮了吮。</p><p>本就痉挛着的肠肉发狠似地绞了一下，身下的男人受不了他稚拙的勾引、呜咽着遮住嘴，盯着他的眼珠蒸腾起一层朦胧氤氲的水雾。</p><p>兰加差点被那一下咬得射出来。他甚至无法从紧裹的媚肉当中拔出肉棒，只好有些咬牙切齿地死死抓着爱抱梦绷着的臀肉：“松开，我动不了了bitch。”</p><p>男人反手捉住了少年纤细的腕子，饱满漂亮的上胸弧线因为情潮的余韵激烈地颤抖：“哈……不要、先别动，我还没……Snow——！”</p><p>撤出的腰胯带出一点摩擦到发热的后穴吸附在阳具上的鲜红的肉，白浆似的润滑剂堆叠在穴口、胶水一样黏着兰加在下一秒猛挺腰杆开凿其中。</p><p>抽搐着膣腔软了下来，肉体交击时的声音比刚才更响、混着大人哽咽痛楚的喘息。</p><p>挂满淫液的肠肉顺服地含着少年烫得吓人的肉棒，那句“bitch”或许是个类似预言的诅咒，因为没人会由于过分刺激的插入疼到淋漓湿透、除非他天生是个享受痛楚的彻头彻尾的婊子，而润滑液那种东西对于真正的骚货来说本就是多余的。</p><p>兰加喜欢爱抱梦在短短几分钟里被自己操到高潮的样子，这让他心中多多少少尝到了一些接近于胜利的快慰感。</p><p>男人的手环过肩膀抱住少年的脑袋，双腿盘在腰际、扣住的足尖纠缠着将他压向自己。</p><p>兰加看到他微微咧开的嘴唇间闪烁着一段猩红的舌，少年的双臂撑在沙发厚实的海绵垫上，沉陷地垂下头将柔软湿润的舌卷带到自己口中。</p><p>用力顶到深处，里面跟一开始不一样了，仿佛只要兰加撞击得再凶狠一点、那儿就会溃堤般涌出一汪春水似的。</p><p>他的大人一头精心梳理的头发早就散乱开来、一绺绺贴在光洁的额头上。</p><p>贯穿的力道与频率跟少年瘦削冷淡的模样全然不符，爱抱梦的身体累积了太多无法释放的快感，他想开口请求男孩儿不要这样瞬息不停地折磨他，却发现舌头被叼住了、到头来只能发出断断续续的呻吟。</p><p>汗水从额角滑过眼角，看起来像是身下的人哭了一样。</p><p>有什么东西在兰加的心中发了芽，弄得他浑身痒丝丝的酥麻。皎白的面孔涌上鲜润的潮红，他眯起眼睛，轻咬着男人的耳垂：“转过去。”</p><p>显示器里偷窥狂最珍爱的照片停止了滚动播放，整面墙壁黑漆漆的屏幕倒映着沙发上彼此交缠的两人模糊的身影。</p><p>爱抱梦看到自己无力支起的身体、以及屁股翘得比肩背还高的淫乱模样，他再撑不住体重，脸和上身埋进沙发、只剩下手掌攀握着木制的扶手。</p><p>过多的淫液稀释了润滑剂，从股沟一直流到男人腰间两颗小小的窝陷中。兰加抓着他的臀肉，看见他们刚刚交合的地方已经殷红地肿了起来，湿滑的体液被挺入的龟头不堪重负地堵住去路。</p><p>掰开屁股让阳具吃得更深，男人甚至泛起一股快要被身后的人击碎身躯的恐惧。</p><p>臀腿贴着少年肌肉紧绷的下胁，任凭冠部的龟棱和凸出的筋脉刮擦着炽热的腔壁。后穴阵阵痒热，他难以自持、摆动腰身朝硬邦邦的鸡巴上撞。</p><p>兰加不知道人类会不会发情，但假如会的话，一定是爱抱梦现在的样子。</p><p>他的大人化成一具艳丽的淫物，僵直着双臂、还有因为使劲而凹于两侧背肌的脊柱沟，在自己的肉棒快要脱出时将它尽根吞了回去，在眼前翻起一波波淫糜的臀浪。</p><p>兰加提着这个不久之前还张牙舞爪的嚣张男人软掉的腰，发泄似狠重地迎向凑过来的穴口，他将男人按在怒涨的阳具上、深深楔入甬道底部的弯处。</p><p>激烈的快感闪电般冲击着后脑，男人在他身下挣扎起来，侧过的脸乱蓬蓬黏着汗湿的头发，连睫毛都沾上了泪珠。乳头摩擦着粗糙不平的提花缎面，他爽得厉害、精液甩溅到沙发上，阴茎随着操干前后晃动、发出拍打肚皮的美妙响声。</p><p>“不……不，”他鼻音浓重、嗓音沙哑，因为承受了太多的愉悦而染上哭腔，“停下、停下——太深了，Snow……我的Eve，求你……”</p><p>绝妙的滋味源于身下起伏的胴体，少年不顾男人高潮后的脆弱和敏感，执意操那个让他最舒服、同时也最痛苦的地方。淫热的穴剧烈收缩着、战栗地裹挟着肉刃不舍它离去。</p><p>颤抖的媚肉取悦了年轻的征服者，他遵循着幻想射在在男人成熟软烂的膣腔之中。</p><p>爱抱梦捏住自己滴着水的性器、想要阻止再一次射精的欲望。</p><p>然而当心爱的Eve汹涌浇灌着他的肉体时，男人的呻吟却变了调子，挺着发痛的阴茎喷出一股稀薄浑浊的薄精，相隔过分短暂的高潮把他折腾坏了，到浊液出尽、竟然又淅淅沥沥地流下一道透明的体液。</p><p>兰加的阳具从他屁股里滑脱出去，那眼糜红的肉洞一时间闭合不住、微微翕张着不断挤出精水。</p><p>哈，creampie——少年心想。</p><p>爱抱梦瘫倒在脏兮兮的沙发上、累得一根手指也抬不起来，任由身后的男孩儿脉脉抚摸着他背脊，他半阖着眼睛、没有注意到少年为情欲催熟的身体伏了过来，再度硬起来的肉具颤巍巍靠在被汗水黏住的腿缝之间。</p><p>======</p><p>兰加本想小憩一会儿，没想到眼睛一闭一睁发现天都快亮了。</p><p>他在气味复杂的沙发上醒来时看到爱抱梦坐在另一侧的单人位上慵懒地抽烟，卷烟的过滤嘴是深红色的，咬在雪白的牙齿间对比强烈。</p><p>“别担心逃夜的问题，我的秘书会替你处理好的，”烟缸摆在手边、男人弹掉烟灰的样子很流畅很好看，吐出的烟雾模糊了他的面容，要不是认识身上披的那件污迹斑驳的丝袍，兰加简直怀疑自己是不是刚做完一场春梦，“下次赛场见吧，夜不归宿的可爱小鬼。”</p><p>妥善送走兰加以后，菊池忠步入了主人的房间。</p><p>一丝不挂的爱抱梦没有回头，等着忠心耿耿的秘书展开手中一模一样的簇新丝袍挂在自己肩头。</p><p>年轻人对着遍布他全身、由于不分轻重的性事而留下的吻痕和淤紫轻轻皱了皱眉头，但绕到男人身前时神色却恢复如前：“老师，您约了今天下午要面见外务大臣。”</p><p>爱抱梦盯着他眼眶下浮现出了两抹黑影，答非所问道：“小忠的脸色真憔悴呀，昨晚是不是很吵。”</p><p>菊池忠为他系住腰带的动作停顿了几秒，低声说：“我什么也没有听到，老师。”</p><p>他飞快整理好一切，颔首退到一旁。</p><p>“嗯。”他的主人随意应着，然后若有所思地托起下巴、不知又在盘算着些什么。</p><p>（完）</p><p>======</p><p>激情产出、承蒙不弃，如若看出菊池忠对神道爱之介禁欲忠犬，就是作者在夹带私货，那有缘再见咯w~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>